Helena Ravenclaw's Story of Woe
by haertbrkwarfare
Summary: The story of the stolen diadem. I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in this story; they are ALL owned by J.K.Rowling
1. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

_"The mistress wants to see you"_

_Helena Ravenclaw turned her dark, piercing eyes on the maid and nodded. She quickly tied her luminous, brown hair into a bun and gracefully made her way to where the maid was standing._

_"What does she want?" Helena asked in a confident tone._

_"She didn't say, ma'am"_

_Helena took a moment to think._

_"You may go; I know my way"_

_"As you wish" the maid-servant bowed and disappeared down the winding stairway._

_Helena watched her until she was gone; intelligent eyes filled with anger and envy. Rowena Ravenclaw was the last person she wanted to see. For a while now, Helena had been feeling an odd sense of resentment towards her mother. Helena no longer wanted to be known as the daughter of the most intelligent woman in Britain. She wanted to be the most intelligent woman in the world. After all, her mother was no wiser than her. The only difference was that diadem._

_"Rotten, cursed diadem"_

_Helena grabbed the candle from her bedside table and made her way out of the Ravenclaw tower. If anyone saw her walking through the corridors, they didn't say a word. No one usually did. It was no fear that kept people at bay - although there was much to fear about Helena Ravenclaw. Her beauty was astounding; anyone who saw her either rejoiced at her beauty, or cowered at the sight. She was tall, proud and confident, and every movement she made proved it. The most prominent feature of Helena was her intelligent eyes. And she had the knowledge to match._

_It was that knowledge - and the knowledge of her mother - that commanded everyone's respect. Helena was sick of it. She didn't want to be respected for her mother's achievements; she wanted to be seen as an individual; someone who didn't need to rely on metal crowns for her wisdom._

_Helena entered her mother's office. Rowena was sitting behind her desk, absolutely still, looking out the window._

_"It's a beautiful world out there. One day, I will explore every corner of it"_

_Helena was used to her mother's random comments and disregarded this one without a second thought._

_"What is it you want, mother? I was just about to go to bed"_

_Rowena looked at her beautiful, young daughter. She was proud of the child she had produced. In every aspect, Helena was the perfect daughter. But the two women could not have been more different, looks and personality wise._

_Rowena's silky-straight, black hair was tremendous in length. So much so that she could not even tie it up. She let her hair fall like a curtain around her torso. Just as her hair was open and free, so was her heart. She loved using her knowledge to help others. She was kind, generous and considerate of others. Her one flaw was the amount of love she possessed for Helena; it kept her from seeing that Helena was none of those adjectives._

_"I will be gone for some time" Rowena answered._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"It's just some business, my darling Helena"_

_Rowena stood up and took Helena's hands into her own. It took all of Helena's strength not to cringe._

_"I'm leaving the diadem. It would be too much of a hindrance to take it with me"_

_"Who's keeping it safe, mother?"_

_Rowena was blind to Helena's intentions behind her questioning._

_"Don't you worry; I have very trustworthy people keeping it safe"_

_"Where, mother? You should tell me, just in case"_

_"Very well, I've given it to the headmaster. It is safe in his office"_

_Helena nodded and kept her enthusiasm bottled up inside. She did not release it until she was alone in her room._

_Her newly-discovered idea was absurd, dangerous and unfair to her mother, but Helena didn't care; just as long as she had the diadem._

**xxx**

_Helena stepped into the headmaster's office. She didn't quite care if anyone had seen her come up or if anyone was going to try and stop her. She had a plan and it didn't involve being discreet._

_But no one questioned Helena. No one tried to stop her. No one even saw._

_Helena found the box easily and began working at opening it. Very soon, she was carrying the diadem in her bag and leaving the castle through one of the secret passage ways. Once out of the castle walls, Helena apparated away._

_At the outskirts of a city far away, she found an inn to stay at. She kept to herself, and made sure her bag was on her at all times. After acquiring the diadem, Helena realized that the best thing to do with it would not be to destroy it, but to use it and become the most intelligent woman in the world._

_Although at one point she had believed the diadem was cheating, she had changed her mind. She had the crown all to herself now; she could use it any way she wished._


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

_Rowena entered the headmaster's room, and headed towards the sealed box. After opening it, she found it empty._

_She collapsed into a chair and her breathing grew ragged. How was she going to help others if she didn't have the diadem? Where had it gone? Who had taken it? Was it the headmaster; had he taken it and was planning on using it to run Rowena and her family out?_

_It was then that Rowena noticed a ripped piece of parchment lying in the box. Rowena reached over and picked it up. Inside was a note, written by a hand that Rowena knew all too well._

_It was signed Helena Ravenclaw, the most intelligent woman in the world._

_Rowena couldn't tell anyone what had happened; she couldn't believe it herself. Her wonderful, smart, beautiful daughter had done such a horrible thing? Impossible…it just couldn't be!_

_Eventually, she had to admit that her daughter had turned against her. She was too angry for words to explain, but she wouldn't tell anyone what had happened. She would let them all continue to believe she possessed the diadem; the very one that she had made. And to prove it, she would make a copy, and use that to trick all of society. Who would be able to tell the difference?_

**xxx**

_Rowena spent months denying the truth from everyone. People came to her for advice and for her wisdom, and she tried to the best of her ability to satisfy them. Without the diadem, it was much too difficult. The strain and the pressure began to get to Rowena; she began to age faster. Wisps of white hair could be found mixed in with her usual black tresses._

_It was not only the stress that was making Rowena ill. Her love for her daughter had not diminished, as she thought it had. She still cared very much about Helena, and couldn't bear to be apart from her any longer. Helena had been her best friend; her only source of family._

_Rowena began to care less and less about the diadem. It came to a point when she no longer cared at all. She only wanted her daughter back, with or without the diadem. It didn't matter anymore!_

_Soon Rowena was on her death bed. Her days and nights were numbered, and she hadn't seen her daughter for months. Her death was approaching faster and faster, as the days without Helena progressed._

_One afternoon, Rowena called upon a trusted friend and ally. He was known as the Baron, and he was a student being taught under the prejudiced eye of Salazar Slytherin. The Baron was deeply in love with Helena, and was heart-broken when he had learned that she had run off._

_Ever since the day he had met Helena, the Baron tried to woo her. Helena rejected his affections every time, but the Baron vowed never to give up. He loved Helena too much to do so. He prized her beauty and reveled at her intelligence. He sought to marry her one day._

_When the Baron saw the condition that Rowena was in, he felt sorrowed. How was he ever going to get her blessing when he married Helena, if she wasn't around to give it?_

_"Come here" Rowena rasped._

_The Baron rushed over to Rowena's bed and took her hand._

_"What is it, Professor? What can I do for you?"_

_"You must go find my daughter. Please? And bring her to me. I must see her one last time, before I go. I know you can do it; you have the perseverance and the patience. That much I have seen"_

_"I will bring her to you, but may I ask your permission for one thing?"_

_"Speak"_

_"I would like your blessing in marrying your daughter. I can treat her well - better than any other man. Professor Slytherin tells me I'm bound to be successful in life, and there's no one I would rather share it with, than your beloved daughter"_

_"You have my blessing. But go! Go now, before it is too late"_

_Speaking was too much for Rowena, and she collapsed back onto her pillow. Her hands fell limp at her sides, as she entered the world of exhausted slumber._

_The Baron began his journey that day, after receiving permission from his mentor. The Baron did not reveal his true intentions to his mentor, and never even told him where he was headed. He only said that he wanted to adventure; learn the things he could outside of a classroom._

_Slytherin trusted the Baron so much that he allowed him to roam free, thinking that his pupil would be back in no time._


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

_Helena traveled far from her home, to a country now known as Albania. Everywhere she went, she became known as the Intelligent Woman. She offered to help others, but only if they had payment for her in return. In this way, she found herself wealthier and more well-known than ever before. In many of the places she traveled to, none even knew her mother's name._

_She was living the life that Rowena had always wanted, but abusing it all the way._

_While Helena spent her time in Albania, the Baron was steadily tracking her all throughout Europe. A trace like hers was easy to detect, if you knew what to look for. Slytherin already knew the diadem had been stolen, and he knew who had stolen it. He shared much of his revelations with his pupil, and so the Baron came to know how to find Helena the fastest._

_He followed the stories of the Intelligent Woman through countries and kingdoms. He asked everyone he met if they had been given wisdom by the Intelligent One. Most of them said yes, the rest of them knew of someone who did._

_It was in Albania that the Baron finally found his beloved._

**xxx**

_Just as the Baron had his sources, so did Helena. She got wind of the Baron's arrival in Albania, and quickly found a sufficient hiding spot for her diadem. Once the Baron left her to go back to Hogwarts, she would bring the diadem back out and use it once again._

_She hid it in a hollow tree, deep in the woods of Albania. No one was likely to stumble upon it. No one would ever find it, unless she told._

_Helena knew she would never tell. Even if she died, she would never let anyone know where the diadem was. If she couldn't use it for herself, then no one else was allowed to use it. It was no longer her mother's; it was hers now, and she controlled it._

_Helena was sitting in her room, calm as the ocean on a low tide day. When a maid-servant entered the room and announced the arrival of the Royal Baron, no expression crossed Helena's face. She patiently waited for the Baron to arrive._

_"Helena, my love" he greeted her, kissing her hand._

_"What a pleasant surprise, Baron"_

_"Ah, I know it is no surprise to you, my dear. You are intelligent enough and most well connected that you knew of my arrival before it even occurred, I am sure"_

_"You are no ignorant man yourself, kind sir. But you are right; I knew of your arrival beforehand. I will make this quick for you" Helena's voice took a serious tone. "I do not intend to give my mother back the diadem. It is mine now, and I will keep it for myself. I will not go back to Hogwarts; I have enjoyed traveling and I will continue to do so. You may pay my respects to my mother, but our relationship was long since over. I suggest you go back and leave me be"_

_"I cannot, my dear. I have struck a tremendously good deal by bringing you back. In fact, you will benefit from this compromise, too. Come back and we shall be wed; never to part, forever and forever"_

_The Baron made an attempt to kiss Helena, but Helena fought it._

_"I am not going to marry you!" Helena exclaimed, almost laughing._

_"Your mother has promised your hand" The Baron replied, more forcefully than before._

_"My mother does not make decisions for me anymore; you of all people should know that. You are one of the very few who know I have the diadem. I do not follow her orders, I follow my own. Whatever she has promised you is of no importance; I refuse to accept your offer"_

_"You must accept it!" The Baron shouted._

_"I suggest you leave this instant. I will not marry you! I do not understand what ever made you think I desired to"_

_"I am not leaving until you accept my proposal! You will come back with me"_

_"You do not control me anymore than my mother does" Helena snapped. "I am appalled at your audacity. Leave now, I have business to attend to"_

_The Baron had soon lost hold on reality. He swiftly pulled out a dagger and in a fit of rage, plunged it into the beating heart of his beloved. He watched as her body crumpled to the floor._

_He stood, rooted to the spot, panting like a dog. Finally, sanity filled his eyes and mind once more, and he looked down at the damage he had done. His only love was dead, and by his own hand._

_The Baron trembled with anger, at himself, and fear of what would become of his heart. How could he bear to live in a world without Helena? How could he go on? The gleaming metal of the dagger caught the Baron's eye._

_One might say the insanity came back to him, as he lunged for the dagger and plunged it deep into his own chest._

_As his blood stained the carpet, his last thought was of his beloved, and how he had been the ruin of her._

**xxx**

_Days later, Rowena learned of the Baron's death, along wit her own daughter. The news was such a shock - more brutal than learning her daughter had run away - that she died, too._

_It is this reason why many say Rowena Ravenclaw died of a broken heart._


	4. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_The Gray Lady sat in the Great Hall, not really here, not really there either. She was nowhere; lost in the middle. She watched her house's students, thinking all the time that none of them were even remotely intelligent enough to be a Ravenclaw._

_She felt the stare of someone boring into her back. She turned towards the Slytherin table and saw the house ghost jangling his chains and watching her. She turned forward once more._

_It was his punishment to carry those chains around for the rest of his existence. It was his penance for murdering her._

_But it was no comparison to the burden of heavy guilt she was doomed to carry for all of eternity._


End file.
